


Learning how to feel.

by Clarimonde



Series: Teach me how to love [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby yoda schemes, Din needs help., Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Paz is the best big brother, school teacher Corin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde
Summary: Corin considers his situation, Din has to face his brother, and Paz likes to push his buttons but is also awesome.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla
Series: Teach me how to love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616401
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	Learning how to feel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Thankyou to everyone who read my AU and left kudos or comments. This was supposed to be a one to shot but it is too much fun to write.  
> As ever, thankyou to the awesome LadyIrina for the best OC, Corin. 
> 
> This work features Corin's AU backstory and his relationship with Din from his pov. 
> 
> Din has to face up to the consequences of his feelings and Paz waits for his return.
> 
> Apologies if there are mistakes with tenses, turns out writing flashback stuff is hard. 
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos are treasured. Also, I plan on continuing this series so please comment if you have a prompt.

Corin lay back on his bed having bid a fond farewell to the Mandalorian who until a few minutes ago had been lying naked, wrapped around him in the same spot. Corin had only been wearing a t shirt and boxers when he had basically jumped the man so it had not taken too long to find his clothes again that morning. The Mandalorian had been in full armour which had taken longer to locate, certainly longer than it took to remove the night before. They had both been so hungry to get their hands on as much skin as possible that Corin had only the loosest memory of undoing the various straps and catches before they both tumbled onto the bed. He had retained enough of his rapidly fleeing brain function to not touch the helmet, other than resting his forehead against it for a moment, much, much later as they dozed in the afterglow. 

Paz had been asleep when Din came back to his quarters the previous evening. He had spent plenty of evenings watching his favourite little kid while Din worked and often slept in the chair. He had woken when he heard the living area’s door bang closed and sat up ready to pretend to grumble about how late it was when he saw he was alone in the room. He stuck his head round the open bedroom door but only the kid looked back at him. 

“Was that your Dad?” He was rewarded with a nod and a little giggle. 

“Where did he go?” Paz always spoke to the child as though he would suddenly get a reply in words. The little one only communicated through various chirps and coos but he had the most incredibly expressive features and Paz never seemed at much of a loss to understand him. The only others so far who seemed to share that skill were, obviously, the kid’s Dad, and lately his new teacher. Paz was quite proud of himself for rescuing the man, not because it had been hard to take out two bottom rung mercs, but because Corin had proved to be a risk worth taking. He did an excellent job, was respectful of their culture, and most importantly the foundlings adored him. Especially, the little green menace who had chosen to answer Paz’s last question with the most exaggerated look of innocence a toddler could produce. 

Not getting any more answer than that Paz had tucked the little one up in his blankets and gone back to the chair to wait. Within minutes the two had been snoring in unison.

Corin daydreamed for a while about what he would do if lucky enough to be allowed a second night with the Mandalorian, probably take his time a little and work his way slowly down each piece of armour. Each revelation or gasped out moan something to savour. He had never expected anything so wonderful when he had been brought to the base just a few weeks ago, only interested in surviving at the time. That had been pretty much his default setting for almost as far back as he could remember. Corin, as a rule tended to repress any urge to think about his past but his current situation made him feel secure enough mentally to examine some of the steps that had led him here.

Corin was never supposed to have been a teacher. His father and uncle had both been fairly high-ranking Imperial officers, his Mother a navigation specialist. There was even an Admiral on her side of the family although Corin had never met him. They were all dead and gone now, his mother when he was only six years old, the others on board the two Death stars. If Corin hadn’t proved such a disappointment to his lineage he would likely have joined them. 

After his Mother had died of a fever his father had been unprepared to care for a small child. Corin had been shipped off to the Imperial academy as soon after the funeral as could be arranged. Only a very few such young children were sent there but his uncle pulled some strings and Corin began to be trained as a soldier as soon as he was grown enough to hold a blaster rifle. 

He had excelled at his lessons, gaining the highest scores on sharpshooting and hand to hand combat. The only problem was his complete lack of enthusiasm, he did as he was told and never more. His father, in one of his rare visits, had berated him about his lack of ambition. He would never become an officer without showing some leadership. 

A rare stroke of luck had come when his weapons instructor had put Corin in charge of showing the latest intake of small scared children how to maintain their practice equipment. Corin had proved to be a natural, able to teach in an easy manner that the kids all loved. He had gradually taken on more responsibilities in the classroom and his soldier training had fallen by the wayside. When he had been offered a permanent position teaching the smallest children his father and uncle had disowned him. That had caused Corin a rare moment of perverse pride. After the Empire had fallen and the academy disbanded Corin had tried to make a living as a civilian teacher. His natural talent for the role meant wherever he travelled there was always work but he had never felt safe enough to stay anywhere long, aware of a price on the heads of those like him. 

Paz had not slept well. It was hard to say exactly what had caused him to keep waking up throughout the night. The child was sound asleep, curled up on his Dad’s bed making adorable little snuffling noises as he dreamed. Din had not returned. If something had happened to him Paz knew the kid would have sensed it. The empathic link between father and son was impossible to fully understand but Paz knew enough to be certain that if Din was in trouble the kid would know. 

Din had been behaving strangely for a few weeks now and Paz had a pretty good idea why. He had always considered himself a big brother figure to the bounty hunter, teasing and prodding him to try and break through Din’s icy reserve. The kid had been the one to succeed in the end. Being a father had brought down some of his shields and he had become closer to Paz as a result, the two now able to actually make conversation that didn’t end in a sibling quarrel, ongoing since their foundling days. 

Din seemed so far unaware that he only had two topics of conversation though. The child, obviously, and now Corin. It had crept in gradually; Din would casually mention something Corin had said to him or try badly to retell a joke or story that they had shared. Paz had initially tried to tease him but the angry growl it provoked made it obvious he had touched a nerve. If Din ever faced up to his obviously developing feelings for the teacher Paz was going to have so much fun reminding Din that Corin was there because of him. It was so perfect; with the benefit of hindsight the man should have been gift tagged. Perhaps his little brother had finally worked up the courage to start undoing the wrapping?

There had been a couple of narrow misses before but Corin had been certain that his end had come on the day Paz saved him. As the giant armed warrior had led him away from his place of execution Corin could feel the shock starting to take effect. He had taken in very little of the man’s words and merely allowed himself to be led a couple of miles out of town and into a sprawling underground complex. All preschool classrooms look much the same across the galaxy, always the alphabet chart, the tiny desks, and the assortment of colourful supplies. Corin’s numb brain was aware of the familiarity for a moment before he was shown into a small living area. He remembered feeling cold suddenly, trembling all over. The adrenaline burning out of his system, breath coming too quickly. The big man had put a blanket round his heaving shoulders and helped him to lie down. Corin had been grateful to pass out. 

The following morning the big man had returned and introduced himself as Paz, brought him clean second hand clothes and breakfast. His duties had been explained and a very stern lecture given on how to conduct himself around Mandalorians. Food and supplies would be brought to him, he was not to wander the base unaccompanied

His first day had gone well. It had been explained that his predecessor had terrorised the children during her brief employment and so Corin had been careful to get to know his charges a little and put them at ease. He had let them sing songs and paint whatever they loved best. It had calmed much of his panic from the night before as the children warmed to him. 

A tiny green child had captured his attention almost straight away. The little one was much smaller than any of the others and did not speak, he had looked tearful and his long ears drooped down. Corin thought he was the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on and by the afternoon his naturally sunny personality had brought the kid out of his shell. 

At the end of the school day the various Mandalorian guardians, Paz included, came to pick up their children. None of them entered the classroom or spoke to Corin although he had felt their eyes on him from under the helmets. Paz had been easy to recognise as he stood a half head taller than anyone else and wore an unusual blue armour. He had merely nodded at Corin which prompted several of the others to do likewise.

Hidden behind the helmets, Corin had been unable to see the relieved faces as the children trotted out looking happier than they had in weeks. 

Corin smiled as he thought back to his second morning in the classroom. He had been setting up alone for the day’s lessons when he heard a scuffle behind him in the doorway. The little green kid had come flying through the classroom door, babbling excitedly toward Corin. He had been followed a moment later by a Mandalorian, who despite wearing the customary full armour and helmet had still managed to give off the flustered father trusted with an out of control toddler vibes that Corin had seen so many times before. That moment of humanity had made Corin step forward and introduce himself. He had taken his hand and for a fraction of a moment had felt warm human skin under his thumb. Corin huffed as he remembered how fast the Mandalorian had fled. 

After that strange introduction an easiness had developed between them. Corin had found himself looking forward to the moments they spent together, encouraged by the kid who always seemed to be finishing a picture or absorbed in a private game at home time. The moments had become longer, the three seeming content just to linger in each other’s company. The connection between the two men had intensified, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking, the helmet no barrier to Corin being tuned into the Mandalorian’s mental frequency. He still didn’t know his name and would never see his face but it didn’t matter. 

Of course, Corin thought, that had not been enough in the end. He had been aware for a while that his feelings had been growing stronger. It had been so long since he had let his guard down enough to let anyone get close and he had found himself desperate for more. He had been unable to help the little touches to the man’s arm or shoulder as they chatted and every time it happened he had expected to be thrown out of the base. The other Mandalorians would never have allowed such behaviour but his Mandalorian was different. Other than a moments heightened tension each time nothing else had happened. 

Until the picture. 

The little green child had quickly become Corin’s favourite pupil. He never let the other children feel neglected but no other child had ever raised such protective feelings in him before. Corin was used to always moving on, never getting attached but he had started to really love this child, almost as though he was his own.

His Dad had been absent for a couple of days, Paz once again taking over the carer duty. The child had seemed to have something on his mind. Corin kept catching him looking at him in a calculating way, disconcerting in one so small. He knew him well enough by now to know he was up to something. The child had been concentrating on another of his artworks, feelings or thoughts more complex for the child than hunger, thirst, pick up, or play often were expressed in drawings. 

Corin felt his heart lurch as he looked at the latest picture. It showed the child holding his Dad’s hand. The man’s other hand held that of a human figure, one with Corin’s eyes and hair. One that also wore Corin’s current clothing, just in case it was not obvious enough. Although the drawing had been crude in the typical toddler fashion the love it contained nearly floored him. Corin had praised the child and taken the picture back to his room to hide. If the child had shown it to his father Corin had been certain it would have ended their friendship. The thought of losing the man was unbearable, his unrequited crush could not be shared.

When Corin had returned to his room after class the picture had vanished. He had never even seen the child move. 

All that evening he had waited for the sky to fall in. He had undressed for bed eventually, hoped that sleep would come and a few happy hours of oblivion with it when the classroom door had burst open and the Mandalorian had held out the picture. Corin had felt the heat roar through him. It had blanked out any fear, any reason. He had been reduced to nothing but need, his single focus the man before him. When strong hands had pushed him back against the doorframe, twisting into his shirt his remaining sanity had deserted him. If Corin had been in control of himself he would have never have dared reverse the Mandalorian’s grip and drag him to the bedroom. 

Corin managed to stop his thoughts from replaying what had followed again. He needed to get ready for the day and focus on being the teacher. When the day’s work was done he would see where the evening took him. Hopefully back into arms of the man he was beginning to love.

Paz was awake when Din finally came home. He pretended to be asleep in his chair, watching from underneath his helmet as Din slowly made his way to the bedroom. His armour was on as usual but the clothing underneath looked rumpled. Even through his helmet’s filter Paz could smell the musky sweat that clung to him. Judging by the way he stiffly moved it had been a hell of a night. 

“You smell like a whorehouse.” A low chuckle from under the helmet froze Din to the spot. He very slowly turned towards Paz, his posture seemingly poised between fight or flight. 

“I had to work late.” It was a pathetic lie; he had left his outer cloak in the room the night before but it was all he had. 

“Nope, try again.” The voice sounded less angry than Din expected. More like Paz was enjoying a private joke at his expense. Din had been prepared to have some explaining to do but he had imagined a shower and some sleep coming first. This was not a conversation to have while exhausted and covered in whatever still clung to his skin from the night before. Corin’s scent still surrounded him, he couldn’t think straight.

“What happens now?” What Din really thought was ‘what will you do? Who will you tell? How much have I screwed up?’

“Depends on you really, never figured you for a one-night stand kinda man, never known you to get attached though either.” Paz let that hang in the air.

“Please.” A soft, almost pleading voice that Paz had never heard from his brother before. “Don’t make him leave, I can’t lose him, please.” Din’s voice broke on the last word. 

Paz held out his hand and pulled his brother down onto his knee like he used to when Din was a small child and Paz his protector. He wrapped an arm round his shoulder and rocked him gently against his broad chest till he calmed a little. 

“That’s what I thought. I’ll help you bring him out of his rooms and make sure no one treats him as an outsider. Shouldn’t be too hard the foundlings love him and that’s always most of the battle with Mandalorians.”

“You approve?” Din looked up at him, incredulous and hopeful in one. 

“Course I do, he’s not of the Creed but he’s respectful, and accepts our ways. He’s also gorgeous with an ass people would kill for. Only the best for my little brother.” Paz laughed and set the smaller man onto his feet, pushing him towards the fresher. “Now shower before we both smell like your little work out session. I’ll feed the kid and take him to class.” Din looked about to protest at the last part. 

“You need sleep. And I need to say hi to my new clan brother, maybe invite him to spend a little time with the us as soon as you can spare him. “ 

Din was too tired to argue. As he stripped off his soiled clothes and stepped under the soothing water, he hoped Corin wasn’t too startled by Paz’s enthusiasm. There would be plenty of time later for Din to make it up to him 

Din quickly dried and threw on some sleep clothes, putting his helmet back on just till Paz had gone for the day. His child was waking up and cooed happily at his father, content to be picked up and held for a few minutes before Paz came in to fetch him for breakfast. 

“Thankyou.” Din was to tired to stay awake. “Please go easy on him.” He mumbled as Paz took the kid and pushed Din to lie down.

“Sleep brother. Your Cyar’ika will be fine.” 

Paz smiled to himself Din fell asleep. It had definitely been a good decision to rescue the teacher.


End file.
